SP Meets FG
by xStylennybuttmanx
Summary: SouthPark kids and Mr Garrison have arrived to Quahog, Rhode Island for a school trip and they are staying at Sunset Hotel for one month. When Kenny McCormick meets Chris Griffin and they become friends. Later, jewboy likes uglygirl, fatass likes evil-genis boy, poorboy likes dumbboy and whore woman, animal-lover likes nobody. So what happens next? It includes swearing.
1. South Parkers

**Hello!**

This is my first SouthPark and Family Guy crossover story.

**It must be a stupid title, right? I dont know how to have a good title.  
please no flames!**

**South Parkers**

Everyone were so excited about a school trip that they will go to Quahog and stay at a hotel for one month!  
It must be kool...

Kyle and Stan were chatting excitedly about the school trip.

"Yay, no more Shelly!" Stan cheered.

"Yeah ... I am sure we will have heaps of fun in Quahog!" Kyle chatted happily.

Stan smiled. "Yep. Tomorrow we will go there with our classmates and ... ugh Mr. Garrison."

Next day, all the kids said goodbye to their parents. Their parents were missing their children a lot.

"Have a good time," Randy (Stan's dad) told Stan.

"Thanks, dad," Stan muttered.

"Wow, I can't believe it. One month?! It must be a long time!" Sharon (Stan's mum) sighed heavily.

"Kyle, we love you!" Sheila (Kyle's mum) and Gerald (Kyle's dad) called.

"DON'T GO!" Ike (Kyle's little brother) wailed.

"I will be back," Kyle told him.

"Nooooo, stay here!" Ike cried.

"This is just a school trip that's all. I will be back in one month, promise," Kyle nodded.

Ike narrowed his eyes in suspicious, "Really?"

"Yes really," Kyle looked serious enough.

"Why do you go on a school trip? I mean, what for?" Ike asked.

"Well ... it's kind of ... um ... an education school trip." Kyle replied.

Ike frowned.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" parents waved to their children.

Some parents started crying crazily.

Therefore, they went in a coach along with Mr. Garrison.

"Are you excited?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"Yeah," Kenny replied, muffling.

Wendy had stolen Stan away from Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Wendy wanted Stan all to herself, but Stan didn't like it. Not a bit.

"Oh boy, I am so nervous!" blond-haired boy squeaked in nervousness.

"Oh shut up, Butters!" Cartman snarled at him.

Eventually, they reached Aiport Hilton. They took a plane to Quahog.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Fun Hotel

**Fun Hotel**

"Do you think should we stay at Sunset Hotel?" Lois asked her stupid husband, Peter.

"Don't know! We should go to Royale Hotel! This is very awesome there!" Peter grinned stupidly.

"No, Royale Hotel is far away. It is in Washington D.C, stupid!" Lois snapped.

"Aww ... alright. What about Park-Barrington Hotel?" Peter suggested.

"Umm...at least this is in Quahog but..." Lois said.

"But what?" Peter frowned.

"I want something different and new. I want to try Sunset Hotel," Lois complained.

"Oh yeah. Sunset Hotel is good, but I find it quite annoying because a lot and a lot of people staying there! They make many stupid noises!" Peter explained about his experience at Sunset Hotel.

"Oh well. Too bad, we are still going to Sunset Hotel. This is final, ok," Lois said firmly.

"Grrr..." Peter bared his teeth in frustration.

Lois ignored it. She went to let Meg, Chris and Stewie know about Sunset Hotel. Ow yeah also Brian the Dog.

"Cool!" Meg smiled. She hoped she could have made some friends at Sunset Hotel.

"K..." Lois gave a sneer behind poor Meg's back. "Weirdo..."

They packed clothes and stuff in their baggage. Stewie really didn't want to go, but Lois forced him to go with them.

"Peter, you have been to Sunset Hotel. Was this good?" Brian asked his best friend Peter.

"Yes, but annoying," Peter responded.

"Oh, why?" Brian sighed.

"People make noises," Peter demanded. "I didn't like it."

"Maybe it is going to be different this time," Brian shrugged.

"Exactly," Lois agreed.

"I hope I meet an amazing boy so we could become an item!" Meg smiled to herself.

"Really?" Stewie raised his eyebrow. "Nobody likes you because you're ugly."

Nobody expected Brian understood Stewie's rude comment and Brian gave Stewie a deadly glare.

Stewie let out of a loud snort.

"Yay, we are going to stay at Sunset Hotel!" Chris cheered up.

"OK, we will go there tomorrow evening," Lois said.

"Okay," Chris assumed.

"Can I invite my friends?" Peter asked Lois.

"Who?" Lois questioned.

"Quagmire and Joe," Peter replied.

"No," Lois frowned angrily. "Family only, okay? I want to spend time with my own family."

"OK fine!" Peter huffed.

Chris was excited about going to Sunset Hotel because he loved to stay at hotels. He wondered if he could make friends there...

Nighttime, Chris went to bed early because he had nothing to do. He really didn't have a lot of friends and he hated his school. Nobody liked him.  
Even Meg hated her school too and everyone was so mean to her.

Lois and Peter were watching TV - a romantic film. Lois enjoyed it a lot and Peter was so boring and he was feeling sleepy.

"How long will we stay at Sunset Hotel?" Peter queried.

"Only 2 days," Lois answered flatly.

Stewie couldn't sleep so he was talking to his teddybear Rupert.

"I am thinking about killing Lois. Do you know how to kill her, Rupert? I really want her not to be alive anymore, this bitch! I hate Lois a lot!" Stewie complained. "I hope Lois dies soon."

_Next day, _

South Parkers were staying in dining room at Sunset Hotel. They liked it a lot and had a great time there.

"I hope smelly Jews don't end up staying here!" Cartman chuckled rudely.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle snapped.

"I am big boned, stupid Jew!" Cartman seethed.

"Please stop it, guys!" Stan exclaimed.

_"Staaaaaan," _someone called.

Stan turned to face ... Oh Wendy.

"Oh hi," he muttered, feeling a bit annoyed that Wendy never left him alone.

"Stan, can you come with me?" Wendy batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Um well, I am talking to my friends," Stan murmured.

"Oh? You think your friends are important to you than me?" Wendy said sadly, looking upset than ever.

"No! I just-" Stan began.

"Stan, come on! I need to talk to you in private," Wendy nagged.

"OK," Stan sighed. "Let's go."

"Good!" Wendy beamed, pulling Stan away from friends.

They left the dining room.

"Stupid bitch," Kyle said bitterly.

"Hahaha!" Cartman laughed. "Stan likes Wendy more than you!"

"Shut up," Kyle snarled.

Cartman shrugged carelessly, then started talking to Kenny.

Until this evening, South Parkers were eating dinner together.

Lois, Peter, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian at last arrived to Sunset Hotel.

"Wow!" Meg gasped in amazement.

"Shut up," Peter glared at Meg angrily.

Meg frowned at this, but she managed to ignore her asshole dad.  
Eventually they could go eat dinner in the dining room.

Brian opened his mouth in shock when he saw Cartman flipping him off.

"HEY!" Brian yelled.

Cartman burst into laughing - then Kyle kicked him in the foot.

"SHUT UP!" Kyle screamed at Cartman. "Stop bullying!"

Cartman tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Have you noticed the dog is walking like a human?! And, he can talk? WHAT A FREAK!" Cartman still sniggered.

"STOP IT, FATASS!" Kyle shouted madly, then slapped towards Cartman's face and gave him a pink mark.

"This asshole deserved it," Brian muttered to himself, when he saw Kyle slapping Cartman.

Kenny rolled his eyes at Cartman's usual remarks. Kenny looked at the family over there and he stared at the hottest woman.

"Wow..." he whispered, staring at woman.

He couldn't stop staring at her and his eyes kept on her breasts.

_"Wow, I really want to fuck her!" _Kenny said, not realising his friend heard him.

"What?!" Kyle gasped in horror. "Who you want to fuck?"

"Er-nothing!" Kenny said, feeling hot and embarrassed.

"Tell me," Kyle hissed, then following Kenny's gaze. "AH you want to fuck her?! She's married!"

"How do you know that she is married?" Kenny said.

"LOOK!" Kyle told him. Kyle pointed at a large man who was sitting next to hot woman.

"Whatever," Kenny shrugged.

"Kenny, please don't do it or you will regret it later," Kyle warned.

"Fine," Kenny scoffed, then paid attention to his friends again.

Kyle smiled.

Kenny tried to ignore the woman. Fortunately he still concentrated on his friends, but he felt someone was staring at him.

Kenny felt a bit uncomfortable about this so he turned to look.  
A fat boy with blond-haired was staring at Kenny.

_'Why the hell is he staring at me? Is he a fag or something? I will confront him when I finished dinner,' _Kenny thought bewilderedly.

**Who is the fat boy? Why is he staring at Kenny? **

**Next chapter will be updated faster!**


	3. Everyone makes Friends

**Everyone makes Friends**

When dinner ended, Chris Griffin felt a bit worried after staring at the boy in the orange parka and he caught notice of Chris staring at him.

_'What if he thinks I am a fag?' _Chris thought nervously.

Griffin family decided to go to bed because they were very tired.

Therefore, Lois and Peter shared a bed, Brian was with them and he had a sleeping-bag to sleep in. Stewie had to be with his parents so hotel service gave them a spare cot for Stewie to sleep in.

Chris had his own room also Meg had hers.

He wandered around in his room, thinking what to do next.

At 10pm, Chris really didn't want to go to sleep and he sneaked out of his room. He looked around and found nobody.

He started marching quietly in the corridor.

_'Uhhh ... I am so boring,' _Chris thought in boredom. He then bumped into someone accidentally.

"Mmmffff..." someone muffled.

Chris stared. It was the same boy who noticed Chris staring at him earlier.  
Yeah the boy in orange parka.

"I want to ask you something," the boy in the orange parka said.

Chris could hear him clearly and he gave a nod.

"Why were you staring at me?" the boy asked a bit rudely.

"Oh I am sorry! I stared at you because ... I like you and I want you to be my friend," Chris replied, feeling quite nervous.

"Oh aren't you a fag?" the boy spat spitefully.

"NO! I really want to be your friend and I like to meet new people and-" Chris began, somewhat lying. He was a gay and he knew he was in love with the boy in the orange parka or wait he was probably confused...

"No thanks, I don't want to be your friend. If you stare at me again, I will be really angry. Understood?" the boy interrupted him.

"Understood," Chris nodded wanly. He felt sad, but shocked that the boy was mean to him.

"Bye." the boy walked off.

Chris felt his eyes filled with tears and he knew he was going to cry...

"Ugh!" Kenny groaned, when he saw Cartman lying in Kenny's bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Kenny snapped.

"Huh? Kyle said he wanted to use my bed because he had a little row with Stan," Cartman explained.

"What? Why couldn't you go to Stan's room and sleep with him?!" Kenny growled.

"No. I also had a row with Stan," Cartman confessed.

"Why?" Kenny frowned.

He couldn't remember...

"Stan was angry at me and Kyle when we tried to explain to him about Wendy, how she stole him away from us, especially Kyle ... but Stan didn't listen to us," Cartman gave an explanation.

"Ohh..." Kenny sighed. "OK I guess. Kyle can use your bed and you can use my bed ... BUT for one night! Tomorrow, I will come back to use my bed, ok?"

"OK," Cartman agreed. "Thanks, man."

Kenny nodded.  
Kyle appeared in the room, looking hurt.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Stan called me a traitor," Kyle replied. "That he said I was Cartman's lover. I told him that I wasn't!"

"Kyle ... ignore him," Kenny said firmly. "Don't think about it now. Go to sleep now, Kyle."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Night, Kenny," Cartman muttered, then closed his eyes.

"OK," Kyle said, then crawled in Cartman's bed.

Kenny gave a simple sigh and he had to go to Stan's room and faced mad Stan.

Great.

"Stop it, Peter!" Lois pushed Peter away. "Don't do it as Stewie is here!"

"Oh come on, let him watch," Peter smiled stupidly.

"No!" Lois refused, then closed her eyes. "Please sleep."

"Aww ... come on please," Peter begged. "I need cuddling."

"No," Lois shook her head. "I am sleeping now, bye."

"Oh crap!" Peter groaned, unable to go sleeping.

Next morning, Griffin family had gone to the dining room for breakfast.

Meg felt tired, moody and bored because nobody wanted to talk to her or had a laugh with her. Meg hated being lonely, so she looked around in boredom. She caught a glimpse of a boy in green-hat scowling at Fat boy. Another boy in red-poof-ball-hat was looking so mad whilst he was glaring at the boy in green-hat madly.

Meg stared hard at the boy in green-hat.

_'Omg, he looks really cute and hot! I want to kiss him...aw I wish he noticed me and came to me and-' _Meg was thinking.

"MEG! What are you staring at? Staring at the stranger is stupid!" Peter hissed.

"Dad! I am not staring at the stranger! I am thinking ... about school!" Meg fibbed.

Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"I have finished my breakfast! I am going outside for fresh air, ok!" Meg shouted at Peter.

She sloped away.

"Geez, she is on her period," Peter muttered to himself.

Meg at last arrived outside and the fresh air was amazingly good. Meg felt the weather was cool and good. Meg felt better after breathing cool air.

"SHUT UP FATASS!"

Meg tilted her head to the left where someone yelled.

"You stupid, I am big-boned!" the fat boy argued with the boy in green-hat.

"Stop it! Fighting does not help!" the boy in red-poof-ball-hat snapped at them.

Meg studied them carefully. The boy in red-poof-ball-hat was also cute...he still looked very mad.

"But he started!" the boy in green-hat barked.

Three boys were walking towards the gate. One boy turned to look back where Meg was standing near the door. Meg looked away, blushing hard. Luckily the boy went away with his friends.

_'Wish he talked to me,' _Meg thought moodily.

...

Until in the afternoon, Griffin family were in lounge room, watching TV with some people.

Chris looked quite sad and Meg decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Meg asked her brother.

"Um ... well yesterday the boy was rude to me," Chris replied.

"Who?"

_"The boy in the orange parka."_

"Uh? I never noticed sorry."

"I think he...is with-"

"Chris! Please can you go out and make some friends? Your depression is killing me!" Lois told him.

"OK!" Chris shrugged, getting up.

"Me too," Meg decided, following Chris outside.

Two teens were walking towards the EXIT door.

"I kinda like the boy who wears green-hat," Meg spat out, feeling better.

"Oh yeah! He was the one who was with the boy in orange parka!" Chris hissed.

Meg thought hard. She couldn't remember anything about the boy in orange parka. They went outside and sat on a bench.

"I need toilet - I will be back in a min!" Meg said, then running back in the hotel.

Chris took a long sigh and he gazed around with his sad eyes.

_'I am always lonely, I always will be. I know I am lonely, nobody likes me because I am stupid, dumb, fat, ugly, lazy, weird and thick. I am not special, perfect, fun and loving - I have no friends. Why am I still in this cruel world? I am wondering if it'd be better that I am dead-' _Chris wondered, but was being interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder.

He wanted to tell someone to bog off and leave him alone, but he found someone was THE BOY IN THE ORANGE PARKA.

"Hey," the boy in the orange parka said.

Chris stared, his mouth hanging opened.

"Oh-hey!" he spluttered.

"Sorry about last night. I was wrong, and I won't do it again," the boy explained apologetically. "I didn't mean to say you were a fag. You're not a fag, right?"

"It's fine," Chris nodded, then lied again, "Right, I am not a fag. I didn't mean to stare at you ... I only stared at you because you were the only person who wears parka. I never saw a person wearing parka before."

"OK! I am Kenny McCormick and what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Chris Griffin," Chris smiled shyly.

"Nice!" Kenny said, sounded pleased. He shook hands with Chris in a mate way. "Wanna be my friend?"

"YAY! I mean ... yeah," Chris grinned like an idiot.

"Awesome! Come with me!" Kenny winked.

_"Oh my god! I made a friend AT LAST!' _Chris thought happily.

He forgot about Meg. He followed Kenny until they both arrived to at nice park near Sunset Hotel.

"Hey Kenny! Who is this boy?" the boy in green-hat nodded over at Chris.

_'He is the one Meg likes,' _Chris remembered.

"Kyle, this is my new friend Chris," Kenny smiled proudly.

"HAHA! He's overweight!" the fat boy smirked.

Kenny threw him a deadly glare, but the fat boy ignored him completely.

Boy in green-hat was now known as Kyle nodded at Chris and smiled slightly.

"Chris what? I am Kyle Broflovski," Kyle introduced himself.

"I am ... Chris Griffin," Chris whispered shyly, feeling shy with new people.

"GRIFFIN? What a weird surname!" Fat boy jeered.

Other boy joined them and he darted a look at Chris.

"Who is he?" he whispered to Kyle.

"Oh this is Kenny's new friend Chris Griffin and he's pretty cool and nice," Kyle explained.

_'Wow Kyle said I am pretty cool and nice. He is really nice - in fact he makes me feel better than before. Meg should meet him!' _Chris thought, smiling.

"Whatever," the boy shrugged, looking blanked.

Chris frowned at the boy's blanked expression and Chris knew the boy didn't like him.

_'What's wrong with him? I have nothing to do with him,' _Chris assumed.

"Stan, don't be rude!" Kyle shot.

"I am not being rude!" the boy as Stan shot back.

"Tell Chris your name," Kenny nagged at the fat boy.

"Why would I? I don't even know this boy," the fat boy growled.

"I AM SICK OF YOU AND CARTMAN! YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME MAD!" Kyle bellowed at Stan and the fat boy. Then Kyle turned to see Kenny and Chris, "So Kenny and Chris, come on,"

"Yeah!" Kenny agreed.

Kyle, Kenny and Chris left Stan and the fat boy there.

"Let's go to my room!" Kyle grinned.

"Cool!" Kenny squeaked.

_'Hehe, I am lucky, thank God,' _Chris smiled hugely.

...

At 4:30pm, Kyle, Kenny and Chris were talking, joking around and were having fun. Chris was much happier than before.

"I don't want to share a room with Stan," Kenny sighed sadly.

"Stan? Was he the one who was rude to me?" Chris questioned.

"Yes," Kenny answered.

"Stan was my super best friend, but I feel he's different...he is always moody and killjoy now ever since we arrived to Quahog," Kyle mumbled.

"Yes he thought you dated Cartman in secret," Kenny added. "I was shocked - I mean why did he think this?! He kept whining and saying you liked me a lot than him. Stan was a bitch. I couldn't sleep last night because of his whines and moans. I can't stand him!"

"Oh," Kyle sighed in annoyance. "I am sick of him. Chris, sorry I thought he would be happy to meet you."

"Don't worry," Chris smiled. "He is probably tired. You see, when a person feels very tired so it can cause a person looking moody."

"Yes probably," Kyle nodded.

He thought sadly, _'Chris, you don't know Stan. I know he is jealous of you because I said you were pretty nice and cool.'_

The door opened. Kyle was quite annoyed when he noticed Stan coming in with Cartman. Chris felt a bit nervous about Stan and Cartman.

"Kenny, can you share the room with Stan again?" Cartman asked.

"No!" Kenny answered angrily. "You will have to!"

_"NO! _I told you I had a row with Stan yesterday and he still doesn't speak to me. Screw this! I WANT TO SLEEP HERE!" Cartman yelled.

"Sorry I still say no," Kenny refused.

"Kyle, you go and share the room with Stan!" Cartman glared at Kyle.

Kyle glared back, "No."

"I've decided that Kyle can sleep here if he wants to. Cartman, you're out," Kenny said calmly.

"Kyle, I am sorry," Stan looked at the floor, hurt.

Kyle frowned.

"For what?" he said coldly.

"I am sorry for being mean. Please Kyle come with me," Stan pleaded.

Kyle's face softened. "Really?"

"HAHA, FAGS!" Cartman chuckled loudly.

"OK, Chris, this is Stan," Kyle said, pointed at Stan.

Stan's eyes turned to look at Chris looking nervous. Stan felt mean again and he tried not to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it.

"OK cool," Stan nodded, trying to sound nice.

"Come in with us!" Kyle now grinned.

_'I don't think Stan likes me. Um...I think he only pretends to be nice to me so Kyle wouldn't break friendship up with him again,' _Chris thought, moody a bit.

"Kyle? You share with Stan right?" Cartman asked hopefully.

"NO!" Kenny yelled at him. "I want Kyle here. I don't want you to sleep here!"

"But Kenny, I want Kyle," Stan looked sad.

"OK, we will be talking about it later! Let's talk then!" Kyle smiled.

Stan went to sit next to Kyle. Cartman sat down next to Kenny.

"When can I meet your parents?" Kyle smiled at Chris.

"Er...later," Chris muttered, feeling scared because if he showed them his parents - Peter would surely embarrass him and Meg's ugliness would disgust Chris's friends.  
Also Brian might freak them out. That was why Chris didn't want them to see his parents.

"Later? Um sure," Kyle accepted.

"Why is that?" Stan asked Chris. "Why later?"

Chris felt panic inside, but then he spoke, "Because...they are watching TV I think!"

"So? We could go down to meet your parents," Stan said blankly.

_'Oh crap, I hate Stan now,' _Chris thought furiously.

"Yeah, why not?" Kenny jumped up and walked towards the door. "Come on! I am so excited to see your mum!"

Chris's eyes widen. "Um ... wait! Let me speak to my parents to let them know that...you all will meet them."

"OK...!" Kyle, Kenny and Stan said in unison.

"Pussy," Cartman sneered.

Chris left the room.

_'Aaarrrggggh I will have to tell them that they will have to be on their best behaviours so they wouldn't embarrass me,' _Chris thought in frustration.

Chris ran and ran until he reached the lounge room.

_'God, they have been watching TV for ages. What's the matter? They act like they have no life at all,' _Chris thought.

"Mum! Dad!" Chris screamed.

"What now?" Lois complained. "This movie is really good."

"Um ... my friends want to meet you all. Please could you all behave sensibly and do not embarrass me?" Chris said.

"Oh you made friends? Wow!" Lois lit up, grinning.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"Wow!" Peter added.

"You made friends? Why did you leave me like this? When I came outside from toilet and I didn't find you there. I thought you might have run off," Meg snapped.

Chris gasped. "Oh I am sorry. Please be nice and sensible."

"OK, I will," Lois promised.

"Yes," Brian agreed.

"I won't," Stewie snorted.

"OK!" Peter smiled.

Chris didn't hear Stewie anyway and he went to bring his friends. Chris was feeling nervous and worried.

_'What if they make fun of me when they hear Meg is my sister?' _Chris thought worriedly.

He and his friends approached the lounge room and met Chris's parents. Chris was blushing badly now. He was avoiding his parents' eyes.

"Hello," Lois smiled. She was the first who spoke.

"Hello," Kyle smiled shyly.

Meg gasped when she saw Kyle.

'_Oh my god! He's SO CUTE! HIS SMILE HAS MADE ME FEEL GOOD!' _Meg thought in delight.

"I am Brian Griffin," Brian the dog spoke up.

Stan and Kenny's eyes widen in shock and surprised. Kyle and Cartman knew already about this dog could speak.

"I am Peter Griffin - little Chris's father!" Peter laughed, clapping his hands like an idiot.

_'Oh no!' _Chris thought in embarrassment.

He hid his face with his hands, Kenny noticed it. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder, making Chris feel loved and a little 'tingly.'

"Don't worry. Parents are weird," Kenny whispered.

Ah. Chris felt better and relieved.

"I am Kyle Broflovski," Kyle said quietly, still shy.

"Stan Marsh," Stan muttered, also shy.

"I am Eric Cartman, assholes!" Cartman said spitefully.

Kyle looked fed-up.

Lois, Brian and Meg looked surprised. Stewie was still glaring at Cartman coldly.

"Kenny McCormick," Kenny smiled nicely.

"I am Lois," Lois nodded.

Meg hoped no one noticed her.

Cartman turned to glare at Stewie coldly too. "What about you, asshole?"

"I am Stewie, the victory is mine!" Stewie scowled. "You seem fat, tubby. You need to work out."

"I am not fat! I am big boned!" Cartman yelled.

Stewie looked a bit surprised.

_'Wow ... well this fatass understands me,' _Stewie thought.

Griffin family expected Brian didn't understand Stewie. Now Cartman too, understood him.

"Tell them your name," Peter told Meg.

Meg blushed, feeling uncomfortable and shy. Cartman turned to look away and looked at Meg.

Cartman tried not to laugh or insult. Meg looked at the floor, nervous.

"Hi fellas!" someone said.

"What Butters? Go away!" Cartman yelled at someone.

Meg looked up again and noticed someone. The boy with blond-haired and his baby blue eyes were seriously innocent and cute was smiling happily.

"OK E-Eric," Butters skipped away.

"Um...? Well we will go home tomorrow morning," Lois told boys.

"Oh!" Kenny said.

"You could come too," Lois smiled. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh well, our parents are at home back in South Park. We are with our schoolmates and one teacher - as you see we are staying here at Sunset Hotel for one month. It is an education school trip and we will learn about Quahog, etc," Kyle explained clearly.

"Ah I see! That's nice!" Lois nodded, smiling.

_'Arrghh I wish mum shut up!' _Chris thought in annoyance.

"I will ask our teacher if we can stay at your place," Kenny added.

"Good idea!" Lois agreed.

Stan looked a bit fed-up. He wanted to go back to his room - but he noticed the girl with pink beanie staring at him in nervousness.

Stan wanted to tell her to stop it. Meg felt something was wrong with him and Stan didn't sound nice.

"OK!" Kyle said. "Nice to meet you all. Hopefully, our teacher will agree."

"Yes," Kenny agreed.

"I hope not," Cartman sneered.

"You don't have to come. You can stay here," Kyle said angrily.

"Yeah me, Kyle and Stan will come," Kenny smiled at Lois.

"Yaaay!" Peter cheered up.

Stan glared at Kenny, but Kenny didn't notice it.

_'I don't want to go with them.' _Stan frowned.

"Tell them your name now!" Lois hissed at poor Meg.

Meg shrieked, but tried to look confident, "Er ... I am M-m-meg!"

"Ugly!" Peter spat out.

"PETER!" Lois seethed.

"UGLY!" Cartman chortled.

"Ugly!" Kenny agreed.

Chris's jaw dropped in shock.

_'Kenny...I can't believe it,' _Chris thought in shock. He felt so bad and guilty for poor Meg.

Meg's eyes welled up with tears; she was feeling really upset, shocked and frightened.

"Of course she's always ugly," Stewie shrugged.

Cartman nodded at this and gave a chuckle.

"Ugly..." Stan added.

Kyle looked uncomfortable when Kenny and Stan said Meg was ugly. Chris wanted to help Meg, but he couldn't because he didn't want his friends to make fun of him too.

"You're fucking ugly!" Cartman jeered. "the cats could easily bury you in the sand!"

"STOP IT!" Kyle snapped at Cartman. "You shouldn't insult her!"

"Ginger, I don't give a damn about it," Cartman said blankly and looked at Meg again. "If you scoot closer any boy, they would always puke up on you...unlike Stan. He pukes on his girlfriend because he is _in love _with his girlfriend."

He burst into laughing. Stan blushed crazily and yelled at Cartman, "Shut up! I do not!"

"Excuses, excuses," Cartman chuckled.

"Ugly Meg," Peter insulted.

"Will you stop that?!" Lois shouted at Peter angrily. "Sorry boys, he's being a little silly."

Now evening time, Mr. Garrison agreed Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman could stay at Chris's place for _only two weeks. _Cartman had changed his mind and he wanted to go with them so he wouldn't be left alone in Sunset Hotel with dick kids and faggot teacher.

Kyle was yelling at Stan and Cartman.

"Get out of our room!" he yelled at them.

"Why, Kyle?" Stan said, looked teary.

"You and Cartman called poor Meg ugly!" Kyle snapped.

"HEY! Kenny did it too!" Stan shouted.

Kyle turned to glare at Kenny madly, "GEEZ why did you call her ugly? This is fucking mean! You all should apologise to her tomorrow!"

"What's happened? Are you in love with her?" Cartman sniggered.

"HELL NO! NO ONE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE BULLIED!" Kyle exploded.

"I am so sorry," Kenny mumbled. "I will apologise to her tomorrow, Kyle!"

"Good!" Kyle said, crawling into his bed and shut his eyes tightly. He was feeling guilty for Meg.

"Ay! Kyle, share with Stan!" Cartman grunted.

"Kyleeeee, I am sooooo sorry!" Stan cried.

He was now crying and Cartman went to comfort him.

"Now now, fag don't cry," Cartman said.

Kyle was still ignoring Stan.

_'I don't care,' _he thought carelessly.

Kenny jumped on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

"Nights!" Kenny winked.

"OK Kinny, I am going to be with Stan," Cartman said.

"Yeah," Stan said wanly.

He and Cartman left the room. Kyle and Kenny ended up chatting ... about Chris and ...

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I was glad I made a long chapter.**

**Next chapter will be updated soon. **


	4. Go Home

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Go Home**

Kyle and Kenny were chatting a lot until midnight so they got tired and they went to sleep.  
Kenny was dreaming about boobs and ... Lois. Kyle was dreaming about Cartman bullying Meg like hell and Meg was crying and crying ... Kyle just watched her bawling, helplessly ...

Kyle woke up with a start, he was relieved this was only a dream, actually _**a nightmare. **_

_'Why did I dream about Meg...? It was probably because I was guilty. I still am, I want Stan, Cartman and Kenny to say sorry to Meg so I will stop being guilty,' _Kyle thought.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He just stared at the ceiling, blankly.

_'Oh man, nightmares suck,' _Kyle thought miserably.

_Next day,_

"Kyleeeeee, wake up!" someone shouted very loudly.

Kyle groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"KYLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle yelled, his eyes were still closed.

"AY!" someone snapped.

Kyle then opened his eyes, saw Cartman standing angrily and Kyle got out the bed.

"What?" Kyle snarled, when he saw Cartman still glaring at him madly.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I was trying to wake you up!" Cartman seethed.

"Why did you wake me up?" Kyle frowned, didn't understand why Cartman woke him up.

"BECAUSE...breakfast is ready, stupid!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Kenny told me that he didn't want to wake you up because he didn't want you to get pissed off ... dude, breakfast is ready. Griffin family is ... waiting for you."

"Seriously? I better get ready!"

"Hurry up, you fucking jew."

Kyle got very angry, but he decided to ignore his insult. Cartman left the room and Kyle quickly put his clothes on.

"Where is Kyle?" Chris asked.

Kenny and Stan were eating breakfast with Griffin family. Cartman came and told them about Kyle.

"Oh," Lois said, a bit disappointed. "He must not be late. It's because after breakfast, we must go home."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "We must go home after breakfast."

"Don't worry, Kyle won't let us down," Kenny smiled brightly.

His smile made Chris's stomach filled with butterflies.

_'He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen,' _Chris thought flirtatiously.

Stan was very miserable and grumpy, he didn't want to go to stay at stupid Griffin family's place, but he didn't want to let Kyle down again.

"Oh yeah! I remember now ... Meg, I am so sorry for calling you ugly," Kenny apologised.

Meg nodded shyly and she was kind of ... surprised.

"Thanks, Kenny you're nice," Lois smiled.

Kenny gave a cute grin. "No problems."

"Who made you say sorry?" Chris asked Kenny quietly.

Kenny looked a bit stunned and he sighed, "Kyle. Because he cares about Meg, I guess."

"Really?" Chris gasped, his mouth opened. "Wow!"

Kenny raised his eyebrow up, "Huh? What? Kyle is a good person and he cares about everyone else."

Chris blushed. He knew he shouldn't have said wow because it was stupid.

"Hi Stan," someone said.

It was Wendy approaching towards Stan. Stan looked at her.

"Hey," Stan mentioned.

"Stan, you're going to stay at Griffen family's place after breakfast ... with your friends?" Wendy requested.

"Um... this is Griffin," Lois corrected.

"Thanks," Wendy smiled.

"Yes, only for two weeks," Stan replied.

"Oh okay, I will miss you. Have fun," Wendy smiled sadly.

"Aw I will miss you a lot," Stan smiled, looking sad.

_'This girl must be Stan's girlfriend,' _Chris wondered.

Stan hugged Wendy tightly. Kyle appeared next to them, looking a bit disgust.

"Hey Kyle, have fun!" Wendy beamed, then waved her hand at Stan.

"Yeah thanks," Kyle said sarcastically.

Stan growled at him, "Kyle, enough."

Wendy then disappeared.

After breakfast, Griffin family and the boys left Sunset Hotel and they went to Griffin family's place.

...

"Wow nice house!" Kenny smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you," Brian nodded at him, smiling too. Brian liked Kenny and Kyle better because they were nice.  
Cartman was such an asshole, even Stan who kept looking sulky like a sour girl who was on her period.

Later, the boys were done with unpacking some clothes and stuff.

The boys and Griffin family were talking about where they would sleep, etc.

"Please can Kenny and Kyle sleep in my room? I guess they can use my bed while I use my sleeping bag," Chris suggested.

"Oh thank you but I can use a sleeping bag," Kyle smiled. "You can sleep with Kenny. I am fine with sleeping on the floor, I am used to it."

"Yes," Kenny agreed.

Chris was secretly excited about it. Of course he'd loved to sleep with Kenny!

"Ay asshole, what about me?!" Cartman grunted.

"Of course I will bring a spare mattress for boys in Chris's room," Lois explained.

"So I still want to sleep with Chris in bed, alright?" Kenny shrugged.

"Sure, have fun making out with Chris!" Cartman chuckled harshly.

"Hey, shut up I am not gay like you!" Kenny snapped.

"Calm down, boys. Eric, enough," Lois said.

"I don't want to sleep with Cartman and Stan. I have my sleeping bag," Kyle added.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked.

"Yeah definitely," Kyle replied.

"Awesome!" Peter smiled excitedly.

...

Nighttime,

Cartman and Stan were lying on the mattress and this was plenty of space for them.

Kyle was sleeping in his sleeping-bag near Chris's wardrobe (where evil monkey was in there, sleeping or probably watching them).

Chris was lying in his bed next to Kenny.

They were not sleeping yet, except Kyle. This was because last night Kyle couldn't sleep well, due to his nightmare but today Kyle was pretty tired so he fell fast asleep easily.

"Dinner was wonderful," Kenny chatted.

"Yes I agreed!" Chris grinned.

"You're lucky ... you're not poor like me," Kenny sighed.

"What?" Chris frowned in confusion.

"Well, you see ... I am very poor, my house is too small and crap and my parents are fighting everyday. It doesn't bother me really, but I care about my little sister Karen. I don't want her to suffer ... I am very fond of her," Kenny explained.

"Wow, you are a very sweet brother," Chris smiled.

"Yeah I know. I have an older brother, Kevin - sometimes he fights with our parents. He also drinks alcohol sometimes," Kenny sighed. "Oh my dad is an alcoholic and he likes drugs even my mum."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that," Chris said sadly.

"Don't worry, I am fine," Kenny nodded. "What about you?"

"Well ... sometimes my dad likes to drink a lot and gets drunk along with his friends, Joe and Quagmire. Oh also Cleveland but he left for another town," Chris spoke.

"Oh," Kenny nodded.

"Quagmire and Joe are in our neighbours. You can meet them tomorrow," Chris nodded. "Quagmire is a pervert, you be careful."

Kenny shrugged. Dude, he didn't care really.

_Next morning, _

They were eating breakfast together. Kyle felt better now ... the door rang.

"Peter, answer the door please!" Lois said.

Peter got up and went.

Quagmire and Peter walked towards them and Quagmire stared at the boys.

"Who are they? Giggity!" Quagmire asked.

"They are friends with Chris." Peter answered.

"We are from South Park," Kyle added.

"Oooh giggity giggity goo!" Quagmire grinned, his eyes sparkled.

_'WTF? He is a fucking nutcase!' _Kenny thought.

Quagmire's eyes turned to look at Kenny and Kenny was getting uncomfortable.

"I am Glen Quagmire and Peter is my best friend. We have another best friend, Joe Swanson." Quagmire said, still watching Kenny like a pervert crook.

Kenny decided to ignore Quagmire.

_'Maybe he is staring at me, thinking why I am wearing my parka,' _ Kenny thought carelessly.

"Hi, my name is Kyle Broflovski," Kyle said.

"Stan Marsh," Stan said gloomily.

"Eric Cartman! You must respect my authoritah!" Cartman growled.

Quagmire was a bit shocked at Cartman's remark.

"What about you?" Lois asked Kenny.

Kenny snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh I am... Kenny."

He felt a bit strange at the moment ...

"Kenny," Quagmire said, smiling. "Kenny ... beautiful name."

Kenny looked at him, stunned. "Er ... thanks?"

"I mean it. Kenny is such a beautiful name," Quagmire smiled, walking towards Kenny.

Kenny knew what was coming to him. Kenny suddenly got up and backed away from Quagmire.

"Er ... I need bathroom!" he said.

He ran off.

"Weird," Peter frowned. "Kenny is a bit crazy. He has stared at Lois for a while."

"Shut up! He was not staring at me!" Lois shouted.

"Ooooh giggity giggity goo! Hey Lois, beautiful how are you?" Quagmire grinned.

"Oh God," Kyle muttered.

"Victory is mine!" Stewie screamed.

"Respect my authoritah!" Cartman yelled at him.

Stewie flipped at him off. Brian groaned and he exited the room.

"AYY!" Cartman roared angrily.

Kenny walked back in and Quagmire turned to him again.

"Hey Kenny!" he smiled.

"Heey..." Kenny said awkwardly.

Chris and Meg didn't understand what Quagmire was doing. Why was he bothering Kenny? Strange.

"HOLY CRAP! I have forgotten to help Joe for something!" Peter shrieked.

"Alright, go ahead," Lois sighed.

"Coming?" Peter asked Quagmire.

"Later," Quagmire replied.

Peter shrugged then walked off.

Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Chris went to Living room to watch TV. Cartman was still stuffing food in his mouth. Meg went to her room and she decided to study some more.

Lois took Stewie to the garden and Stewie played with Rupert Bear. Lois was looking after him.

Quagmire appeared in Living room, smiling at boys.

"Hey boys!" he smiled excitedly.

"Oh what do you want?" Stan grunted.

Quagmire sat next to Kenny and Chris while Kyle was with Stan on other sofa.

"You're sooo cute!" Quagmire put his shoulder around Kenny's shoulder.

Kenny tensed up and he pushed Quagmire away. Kenny got up and kept away from Quagmire.

"Leave me alone," Kenny moaned.

"Do you wear only underwear under your ... parka?" Quagmire asked.

Kenny gasped in horror. Chris, Stan and Kyle were also shocked.

"What the fuck?!" Kenny grunted, looking pissed off. "I am wearing t-shirt too!"

"Do you sleep with or without underwear on?" Quagmire asked, getting excited and hot.

"Why would you ask me this disgusting questions?!" Kenny shouted.

Quagmire was not affected by Kenny's anger.

"Giggity giggity goo!" he chanted happily.

"SHUT UP YOU SICK PERVERT!" Stan hollered at Quagmire madly.

Quagmire rolled his eyes and smiled, "I know, I am a pervert. I love having sex with people."

"Gross!" Chris, Kyle and Stan grimaced in unison.

Kenny didn't say anything. He knew he was kinda pervert himself, but Quagmire was worse than him.

"Kenny, please can you remove your parka? Let me see your face and hair and body clearly." Quagmire chortled.

"No," Kenny hissed.

"Lois! Lois!" Kyle called.

"SHHH!" Quagmire shushed.

"Get the hell out of here!" Stan shouted, his face was very red.

"Shut up," Kyle told him. "If you continue to shout, Quagmire will never listen to you anyways, it's a waste of time."

"You shut up!" Stan bellowed.

Cartman marched towards Kyle.

"Will you stop nagging Stan?!" Cartman growled at Kyle.

Quagmire ignored Kyle and Cartman completely. He concentrated on Kenny and he eye-raped Kenny.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Chris screamed loudly, efficiently shut boys up.

"Yes Chris?" Lois appeared.

"Can you tell Quagmire to get out please? He's bothering Kenny!" Chris wailed.

"He is bothering Kenny?" Lois repeated, frowning.

"He is eye-raping me!" Kenny spat out.

"NO! This is sick!" Quagmire lied, giving a fake shock look.

"You were!" Stan snapped.

"This is sick, kids," Quagmire said calmly.

"Well kids, actually Quagmire likes women," Lois nodded.

"Yes see?!" Quagmire said. "Well Lois, I am going home now."

Kenny knew Quagmire was lying.

Quagmire gave Kenny a smile ... Quagmire's eyes filled with lust.

Kenny found it very gross and disgusting. He wondered if he should die ... if he would kill himself, then he will wake up in his bed. It'd be good, but Kenny felt he couldn't do this because he didn't want to leave his friends behind. Chris, of course.

Quagmire went home.

Kenny was still shocked and angry, Kyle and Chris tried to comfort him. Cartman decided to talk to Stewie for a while. Stan was left alone, feeling very jealous, angry, hurt and upset.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," Chris told Kenny.

Lois was busy with housework. The boys decided to watch some funny movies and they were enjoying their time ... except Stan.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Chris and Kenny laughed as they found the movie funny.

"Kyle." Stan nudged Kyle by the elbow.

"What?" Kyle grumbled.

"Why don't you go and talk to your girlfriend?" Stan sneered sarcastically.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Kyle fumed.

"Oh yeah you have. Meg," Stan scoffed.

"Meg is not my girlfriend! Fuck you!" Kyle retorted.

"Whatever, you're a liar," Stan sassed.

Kyle was hurt and upset that Stan was such a grumpy cow. Stan was such an asshole and dickhead. Kyle then concentrated on TV.

Meg walked in Living room and saw boys there. Meg blushed slightly when she saw Kyle.

"Ugly!" Stan insulted poor Meg.

Kyle was getting really mad and dismal. Meg looked at the floor, sad.

"Have you had a boyfriend before? I bet never!" Stan sniggered.

"Stop it," Kenny said sharply to Stan.

Kyle had enough! He got up and marched up the stairs. He went in Chris's room and sat on the bed, mad.

"I hate Stan so much!" he muttered fiercely. "I hope Stan realises very soon ... He may lose me forever if he continues to bully ... It is like he's not being Stan!"

"Hello?"

Kyle let out a shriek and he was relieved when he discovered that was only Meg standing outside Chris's room.

"Hello." Kyle greeted. "Come in."

Meg was blushing, "Er ... ok."

She was feeling nervous, scared and worried that Kyle might have pretended to be nice to her ...

Meg went and sat next to Kyle. Not closer to him.

"Hello." Meg said nervously.

"Hey, I am sorry about Stan. I thought..." Kyle started.

"Don't worry, this is okay," Meg nodded, avoiding Kyle's eyes.

"OK ... I can't believe that your parents insult you," Kyle mentioned.

"I know," Meg sighed.

"I don't want to talk to Stan anymore. Oh screw him - would you like to be my friend?" Kyle remarked.

_'Omg omg! He asked me to be his friend! What should I say? Should I say yeah? Or yay? OMG I can't believe it!' _Meg was thinking happily.

"Er... yes," Meg smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Meg." Kyle smiled back.

_'WHAT? I will never to talk to Kyle again! I can't believe that he left me and got a girlfriend himself! WHAT A FUCKING TRAITOR!' _Stan thought angrily, when he saw Kyle talking to Meg.

Stan saw them talking happily, Stan felt lonely and hurt and he wished he was home now ...

_'Fine, I will tell Lois or Peter that I have decided I am going back to Sunset Hotel to be with my girlfriend Wendy tomorrow. You Kyle, are stupid as you are hooking up with Meg. You're too young for her, dumbass!' _Stan was thinking.

He marched back to Living room.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Resentful Boy

**Here is Chapter 5! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Resentful Boy**

Chris and Kenny decided they went out and they will be back in couple hours.

Stan was stuck in Living room, feeling lonely, mad, jealous, upset and sad. He knew he was so mean but he couldn't help.

Kyle and Meg walked in Living room and Meg looked very happy and excited. She went to talk to her mum Lois for something.

"Hi," Stan faked a smile.

Kyle ignored him, staring at the floor blankly.

"Kyle, dude why are you ignoring me?" Stan asked, worried.

Meg ran in and grabbed Kyle's arm.

"Oh my! She said yes!" she squeaked in excitment.

"Awesome!" Kyle grinned.

_'What the fuck are they happy about?' _Stan was frowning.

"LET'S GO!" Kyle screamed, pulling Meg.

Stan felt shocked. What they were going out?!

"You are so disgusting, Kyle! You are too young for her!" Stan shrieked.

"What?" Kyle frowned in confusion.

"You're going out with Meg! You perv!" Stan yelled.

"WHAT? I am not going out with her! Don't be stupid!" Kyle snapped.

Meg looked a bit nervous.

"We are only going shopping, you stupid!" Kyle added, very furious now.

Stan was dumbfounded.

_'Oops,' _Stan was thinking.

"I can't believe you!" Kyle shook his head in disappointment.

Stan felt a bit guilty that Kyle was very upset and disappointed. _With him._

_'Perhaps, Kyle will ignore me forever. I didn't mean to ...' _Stan was in his thoughts.

"Come on, Meg!" Kyle smiled at Meg.

"Yes," Meg smiled shyly.

So they both left home. Cartman was still talking to Stewie in the garden and Lois was still busy.

...

Kyle and Meg both decided they went to cafe. Meg had a hot chocolate drink and Kyle had a cup of tea.

"Do you like Quahog?" Meg asked Kyle.

"Yes very," Kyle replied, delightedly. "You know... you seem a really cool and lovely girl. Why would your family call you ugly? You're not ugly at all. They are stupid."

Meg was stunned and happy that Kyle didn't think she was ugly.

Meg gave him a huge smile and started talking; "Yes Kyle, thank you. But I do think I am ugly and fat. Look, I have a flabby stomach and fat thighs-"

Kyle put his finger on Meg's lips to shut her up efficently. "Now shut up."

Meg was shocked...Kyle had put his finger on her mouth?!

_'OMG!' _

"You have a really low esteem-self, you think negatively and you hate your body image. You are not fat... you are just curvy. So what? I don't care what you look like or what your body looks like. You must learn to love yourself and you have to be positive. Tell you what, I really like you... I am not kidding." Kyle explained.

Meg froze, her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she heard!

_KYLE LIKED HER?!_

Kyle smiled, "I really do. I don't care what Stan would say, I really don't care. He's being a jealous bastard, that's all."

Meg was really overjoyed, she was very lucky to have Kyle in her life and she opened her mouth to talk but something interrupted her.

"HEY, what's up?!" someone laughed.

Kyle rolled his eyes when he saw someone. Someone appeared to be Peter, holding his beer.

"Oh geez, Dad, leave me alone!" Meg wailed.

"Hey ugly, what're you doing with this guy?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Stop, Dad! Don't you call me ugly!" Meg answered angrily, glaring at her father coldly.

"Peter, you should leave her alone in peace, so we will see you at home. Bye," Kyle murmured, getting up. He turned to look at Meg. "Come on."

Meg at last calmed down, "Yeah."

"Where are you guys going?" Peter asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Meg exploded, then marching off.

Kyle then followed her.

Peter felt something was _wrong ... _

...

Stan couldn't take it anymore!

He went to Lois and told her:

"I want to go back to the Sunset Hotel please," he said.

"Oh really? Why?" Lois gasped.

"I am so sorry, I just miss my friends a lot. I want to go," Stan sighed.

"Oh but we like having you here," Lois admitted.

"It doesn't matter! I want to go back!" Stan complained.

Lois took a deep breath and said firmly, "No, you do not. I won't let you go back to Sunet Hotel until two weeks later."

"UGH!" Stan growled, then went back to the living room.

_'Shit! This is fucking awesome!' _Stan thought sarcastically.

Stewie walked in, sneering at Stan. "Why are you being an asshole?"

Stan didn't understand him, "What?"

"I said, why are you being an asshole?!" Stewie shouted.

"Sorry I don't understand. So what's up, Stew?" Stan asked.

"MY name is Stewie not Stew!" Stewie replied, outraged.

"Haha," Stan laughed; "why are you so mad at me?"

Stewie bared his teeth in anger, "I am mad at you because you called me Stew!"

"What?" Stan shrugged. "Sorry man, I don't understand what you are saying."

"ERIC!" Stewie called.

Cartman appeared next to Stewie.

"He doesn't understand me!" Stewie shouted.

"Hippie, you don't understand Stewie?" Cartman sneered.

"No!" Stan said bitterly.

"This is a wonder, you're such a dumbass," Cartman jeered.

It made Stewie laugh. Stan frowned at them.

...

Butters was staying in his room in Sunset Hotel; Butters was singing to himself, "_I've Got Some Apples_", a song that went, "_Lu lu lu_,_ I've got some apples / Lu lu lu, you've got some too_."

"Hello?" someone said gently outside Butters' door.

"Uh - come in," Butters said.

Wendy opened the door and came in, smiling.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hello," Butters smiled nervously.

"I ... have noticed that no ones hangs with you," Wendy pointed out.

"I know," Butters sighed. "This is ... okay."

"I am so sorry about that. Do you want to hang out with me?" Wendy asked kindly.

Butters looked surprised, "Really? But what about your friends?"

"They won't mind," Wendy smiled cheerfully. "C'mon Butters."

"Thank ... you," Butters smiled widely.

He and Wendy went to join her friends. Her friends were genuinely nice to Butters which made Butters feel happier.

"Do you like Stan?" Bebe asked Butters.

"No, not really." Butters replied truthfully. "He's not nice to me."

"Me too," Bebe smiled. "Stan's a jerk. So is Cartman."

"Of course, Cartman is a jerk! But Stan? No he's nice," Wendy told Bebe.

"Are you blind? Stan is also a jerk," Bebe hissed. "I guess Kyle is okay after all. What about Kenny?"

"Kenny is cool," Butters beamed.

"Yeah," girls chatted.

"Stan is not a jerk!" Wendy snapped.

"Yes he is," Bebe scowled.

"How?" Wendy asked.

"Well I don't know. I just don't like him," Bebe shrugged.

"Stan loves himself, he thinks everybody is in love with him and he thinks the _whole_ world revolves around him," Butters added. "Remember, he made an anti-bullying video-"

"YEAH! He ended up naked and jacking it in San Diego! Hahaha!" Bebe burst into laughing.

Wendy was angry and upset that they all insulted her boyfriend. 

"Shut it," she snarled. "My Stan is not a jerk. He's nice to you Butters."

"No he is not," Butters muttered. "I also think Kyle's a jerk."

"Why?" Bebe frowned. "He seems a nice and smart kid."

"Yeah but he is not nice to me," Butters told Bebe. "Eric, Stan and Kyle were all very mean to me when I was with them for a while. They made me have a fake balls on my chin as a freak and I had to go on the show then could win the prize so they could get a prize..."

"Really?" girls gasped in unison.

"Yes really. They always chose me, me, me!" Butters complained. "That's why I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

"Why do you like Kenny?" Bebe asked.

"He is nice to me. He helped me to get to Hawaii - I think he's pretty cool and kind," Butters replied truthfully.

"Wow," Bebe and the other girls said, impressed.

Then Bebe grinned, "I think Kenny's cool. I want...to talk to him..-"

"OOH! You fancy him, don't you?!" Heidi giggled.

"NO! Shut up, you!" Bebe laughed, gave Heidi a friendly dig in the rib.

"He went with the Griffin family with the jerks, correct?" Bebe said.

"Yes," Butters agreed.

"Hey, I told you that Stan is not a jerk!" Wendy ranted.

Butters burst into laughing.

_'Oh boy, I am starting to like Bebe as she's funny. I love how she called Stan, 'jerk',' _Butters thought joyfully.

...

Meg and Kyle both walked towards home and the two didn't say a word.

Meg was getting worried about Kyle.

'What is wrong with him?' she wondered, concerned.

_'She must think I am an idiot,' _Kyle thought, a bit ashamed.

They both entered home then went to the living room and found jealous Stan lying on the sofa lazily.

"Great! How was your date?" Stan teased.

Kyle became really mad then he yelled, "STAN, GUESS WHAT? I AM NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND ANYMORE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND FUCK OFF!"

Stan's eyes widen in shock, "But Kyle ... I am so sorry!"

"NO!" Kyle bellowed. "I hate you!"

He started running up the stairs. Meg stood still, not knowing what to do next and Stan then sat up. He growled at Meg.

"Ugly, you think you can steal Kyle away from me? You have made him fall in love with you! You disgusting perv!" Stan scowled.

"No!" Meg gasped, hurt.

Stan stayed bitter and mad, Meg couldn't stand his sulky mood then trailed off to search for Kyle.

"Kyle!" Meg called.

"I am here!" Kyle called from Chris' room.

Meg went to her brother's room and sat next to the redhead.

"I am so sorry," she sighed.

"No, no it's okay, honest," Kyle said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay ... listen, Stan was so angry at me, telling me that he thought I stole you away from him and you've fallen in love with me and I am a perv."

"Ignore Stan. I am not talking to him anymore, Meg."

"Ok."

"Meg ..."

"Yes?"

Kyle blushed slightly then looked at Meg in the eyes, "Meg .. erm .. I think..."

"You think what?" Meg asked, studying Kyle's face. 

_'Why is he blushing? Is he trying to tell me I am ugly and fat? Yeah he blushes because he is ashamed of me,' _Meg thought negatively.

"Meg, I think ..." Kyle tried to say but couldn't. "Nothing."

Meg took a deep sigh then nodded, "Okay, I am going to sleep now. I am so tired ... see you later."

"OK see ya," Kyle sighed.

Meg gave him a smile then exited the room.

Then Kyle went back to the living room and noticed Stan watching TV alone.

_'Bastard,' _Kyle thought.

"Kyle! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-" Stan began.

"Stop being resentful," Kyle growled fiercely. "Now leave me alone."

"OK I will stop being resentful, I promise! Kyle, please listen to me!" Stan pleaded.

Kyle ignored him.

"Kyle, you know I feel ashamed and I blame myself. I hate myself ... Kyle, I really-"

Kyle put his hands on his ears and hummed, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Stan became annoyed easily, "KYLE!"

Kyle smirked as he saw the hurt look on Stan's face. Kyle loved it.

"Please!" Stan begged, then started crying quietly.

Kyle felt guilty for making him cry, but he remembered he wasn't going to talk to him.

_'Stan deserves it. Fuck him,' _Kyle wondered, then watched tv.

"I am so sorry!" Stan cried. "Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Stan could see that Kyle showed no reaction at all.

Kyle fell asleep on the sofa, then he dreamt about someone he liked.

_That was Meg._

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Bye for now! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenny Likes Lois**

Next day;

Chris became more and more attracted to Kenny, but he knew he had to tell Kenny the truth because he couldn't keep this secret anymore.

_'I hope Kenny would take it well,' _Chris was thinking hopefully.

So everyone began eating breakfast; Cartman kept ripping on Kyle for being a Jew and love-boy.

Chris couldn't stop staring at Kenny, he was admiring his beautiful eyes, lovely lips, cute nose, nice skin and had a sexy body and watched Kenny eating his breakfast slowly and patiently.

"Oh..." Chris groaned lightly, as he was imagining that Kenny was sucking Chris's dick ...

_'Sick! Stop it, Chris!' _Chris thought in disgust. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Eric, would you like me to show you my Time Machine?" Stewie asked Cartman.

"Time machine? Seriously?!" Cartman replied excitedly. "Hell yeah!"

"Time machine? What are you talking about, fatass?" Kyle frowned.

Lois and Peter looked surprised when they both heard Kyle saying "fatass."

"Stewie has a Time machine," Cartman smirked. "We are going to explore the past or the future, heheh!"

"Yeah sure," Kyle scoffed.

"I am seriously!" Cartman snarled.

"Kyle!" Stan wailed.

"Cool, meet me in my room after breakfast, ok?" Stewie nodded at Cartman.

"Yea!" Cartman nodded too. "I will!"

Stewie jumped off his seat then walked off to his room. Peter and Lois were talking about their plan for today.

A few minutes later, Cartman also left Kitchen to go to Stewie's room. Stan was actually upset that Kyle paid no attention to him, Kenny was looking at Lois.

"Hey Lois," Kenny interrupted.

"Hello Kenny," Lois smiled.

"Erm, you look so gorgeous," Kenny said shyly.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Lois cheered up.

"Hey Kenny, don't you try to steal Lois away from me," Peter pointed at Kenny jokily.

"NO!" Kenny screeched.

"Haha, man I am joking," Peter grinned, then started laughing hysterically.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"KYLE!" Stan yelled, then slammed his hand on the table loudly, making everyone face him in surprise. "KYLE, I TRIED TO APLOGISE BUT YOU KEPT IGNORING ME! FINE, SCREW YOU! YOU CAN GO DATE MEG AND SUCK MEG'S BOOBS SEE IF I CARE! FUCK YOU KYLE!"

Kyle, Meg, Lois, Kenny and Chris were entirely shocked and appalled. Peter found it funny he continued laughing.

"Stan ... how could you think that?" Kyle whispered, trembling. His green eyes filled up with tears.

Suddenly, Stan regretted to see Kyle's tears.

"Stan is right! Yesterday I saw Meg and Kyle flirting with each other in the cafe!" Peter laughed.

"Peter, shut up right now!" Lois snapped at him.

She grabbed Peter's arm then forced him to get out of the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" she seethed.

She pushed him out, then Peter went to the living room and watched tv.

"Stan, grow up," Kenny said sharply.

"I am so sorry," Stan sniffed. "Kyle, I didn't mean to say it. I was out of order, really."

Kyle had not finished his breakfast yet, but he decided to get the hell out due to Stan and Kyle got up, miserable.

"Lois, I am going to take a walk," he muttered.

"OK," Lois accepted.

"See ya," Kyle nodded at Kenny and Chris.

He left. Meg was secretly upset and hurt that Kyle ignored her.

_'What's happened?' _she frowned.

She also got up and stormed out in anger. Lois became confused and bewildered about Meg's attitude.

"Erm, Kenny ..." Chris began.

"Lois, I would like to help you with cooking/cleaning," Kenny smiled.

_'WHAT?' _Chris thought in horror.

"Aw thank you Kenny, but I am fine really," Lois smiled back.

"I want to help," Kenny looked at her hopefully.

"OK," Lois mentioned.

"Yay!" Kenny cheered up, started dancing and singing, _'Wooo, wooooooooo!' _

"But Kenny, you are supposed to play xbox with me!" Chris carped.

Kenny stopped dancing, "Huh?"

"You said you want to play xbox with me!" Chris snapped.

"But I want to help Looooois!" Kenny beseeched. "Please let me help Lois?"

Stan quietly sniggered, "Ooh, why is that? Is that because you have a crush on her?"

Kenny shot him a furious look; "I DO NOT! I just want to help, that's all!"

Stan didn't break a smirk, "Umm..."

"Fine!" Chris huffed then continued to eat his breakfast.

"Calm down, boys. Kenny, yes you can help me," Lois finished.

After breakfast;

Kenny helped Lois with cleaning, Kenny couldn't stop gawking at Lois and he fantasized about kissing and making love to Lois.

"You have a very sexy body," Kenny blurted out, then blushing deeply.

"Haha, thanks," Lois smiled.

"Er ... I-" Kenny carried on, "I am glad to be here."

"Aw that's great!" Lois beamed. "I am glad you are happy."

...

CHRIS' ROOM;

Chris couldn't believe Kenny that he knew Kenny had a crush on Lois and Chris became very upset and angry.

Chris smirked evilly, "I will gladly slay you in retaliation, Kenny."

_"I promise I will have my vengeance_,_" _Chris said darkly.

**What happens next?**


End file.
